


Family Facts

by writingblankspaces



Series: Family Matters [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Not all dead ends are met with acceptance.





	1. I, II & III

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final long piece of the "Family Matters" series. All of the OCs are children. 
> 
> I got all the information about adoption from [ here ](http://www.adopt.org/ten-step-overview)

I  
Negative 

Hyunwoo shrugged off his backpack at the door and disappeared down the hallway, probably going to his room. 

The house was quiet and Chanyeol looked around for his husband, knowing that the man was supposed to be at home since it was his day off. He searched the living room, kitchen then the bedroom. When he saw that the door was closed to their bathroom, he knocked and twisted the door open, looking around. 

Sitting on the closed toilet seat with tears in his eyes, Baekhyun looked up and stared at Chanyeol. His immediate reaction was to walk over to Baekhyun and gather him into a hug, not even asking what was wrong because he knew.

It was another negative. 

They’d been trying for another baby since last year but their efforts were proving to be fruitless. 

“Should we go to the hospital?” Chanyeol spoke after Baekhyun’s sniffles had ceased and he leaned away from him, wiping at his face with the sleeve of his sweater. At first, Baekhyun looked at him with a confused expression then his eyes widened.

It was funny how Baekhyun, a doctor, couldn’t figure out what Chanyeol was inadvertently saying until he gave it further thought. When he did finally understand, his stomach turned and shook his head.

“I don’t know how I’ll feel if they tell me I can’t. I don’t know if I’ll be able to take Yeol,” Baekhyun signed, dipping his head down as more tears flooded his eyes. 

They’d tried so hard and the fact that conceiving and having Hyunwoo had been so easy made things even harder for Baekhyun to deal with.

Chanyeol gave his husband a soft look and kissed his forehead before he reached for his hands, “we might find out good news, though.” The other man couldn’t help it as a bitter expression crossed his face.

“What if we find out bad news, Chanyeol? Then what? What if we find out I’m barren?” His voice broke and the fiery expression in his eyes died as he started to cry again. Chanyeol nodded and accepted the loaded words, squeezing Baekhyun’s smaller hands in his. 

“Well then we can always look into other options,” Chanyeol sighed, his voice calm as he sought to soothe his husband. Baekhyun swiped at his face with his sleeve again and stood up, walking over the sink and running cold water. 

He stayed silent as he put a wet washcloth to his face and tried to cool the heated and puffy skin around his eyes. He didn’t want Hyunwoo to see him like that.

II  
Confirmation 

“And you’re sure you don’t have a problem keeping Hyunwoo? I know it must be rough keeping tabs on Youngmi and Youngsik,” Jongin assured Baekhyun that he didn’t and suggested that he bring over the boy soon. Apparently, Youngmi had caught wind of the conversation and was demanding—loudly—that the boy come over to play with her and her brother. 

However obnoxious, Baekhyun found it charming and told Jongin to assure her that they were about to leave their house to drop Hyunwoo off.

 

On the ride to the hospital, after they’d gone to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s house, Chanyeol kept one hand on the steering wheel and held Baekhyun’s hand with the other. 

“You definitely want to do this?” Baekhyun’s face was set in a serious expression as he nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. It was the only indicator that showed just how nervous the man was.

The closer they got to the hospital, which also happened to be where Baekhyun worked, the harder he chewed on his lip. By the time they were in a parking spot and on their way inside, the tangy taste of copper flooded his mouth as he broke the skin. 

As an unspoken courtesy for hospital staff, the moment the receptionist saw them walk in, she pointed the door and told them to come in.

A few of the other patients looked at the couple in annoyance and disdain but Baekhyun didn’t pay any mind to them. He was too far in his head to pay attention to anyone else besides what the doctor would tell them. 

When they sat down, Baekhyun went stiff as a board and Chanyeol did his best to try and comfort the man, whispering encouragements or trying to massage the tension away in Baekhyun’s hands, away. It worked for a few moments but as soon as Dr. Zhang greeted them and sat down in the office chair behind the large desk, he tensed back up as if Chanyeol hadn’t just spent a good five minutes coaxing him to relax. 

“Well I have good news and bad news,” Baekhyun’s heart immediately dropped to his ass and he leaned forward, ceasing the chewing on his lip. Yixing pushed his glasses up onto his nose and sighed then he pulled some diagrams up on the screen, pointing to them. 

“The good news is that you’re both perfectly healthy,” Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief but he noticed that Baekhyun remained on edge. 

“And the bad news?” There was another sigh and this time Chanyeol’s heart dropped as well, already anticipating the doctor’s words. Deep down he’d known when they’d still failed to conceive after eight months of trying but for Baekhyun’s sake and a small sliver of hope, he’d pushed it to the back of his mind.

Now they were front and center and Chanyeol could no longer ignore them as Dr. Zhang began. 

“The bad news is that you won’t be able to conceive again. After your first pregnancy, your body went through a massive shock and as a result has taken to rejecting any potential pregnancies. Sadly, we can’t do much about it. I’m sorry Baek, I know how hard you’ve both been trying but,” Baekhyun held up a hand and he sat back in his seat, a strange calmness washing over him as silence hung in the air. The other two men stared at him, Chanyeol with a panicked expression and Yixing with a confused one. 

They watched as he took a few deep breaths then he stood up. Much like the last time Baekhyun had taken a pregnancy test, he gathered himself and thanked Yixing before he walked out the door. 

He didn’t say a word the whole time they walked to the car and his face didn’t betray a single emotion as he hooked up his seatbelt. Every few seconds, Chanyeol would look at Baekhyun, feeling jittery as the man continued to be devoid of any emotion. 

It was only when Chanyeol started the car that Baekhyun finally broke down and his stoic mask cracked at the seams. His eyes began to water, his bottom lip trembled and the sides of his mouth creased. Unlike how he’d silently cried in their bathroom a few weeks ago, he didn’t hold back.

His sobs echoed in the car and his chest heavy heavily while his face scrunched up and turned red. At first, Chanyeol stayed frozen in place, caught off guard by the sudden change. Once the situation at hand registered in his mind, he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over, pulling Baekhyun into his chest over the console.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything and instead rubbed circles onto his husband’s back, doing everything he could to comfort him. After all, what could he say? Sorry? 

While they’d both had their hearts set on another child, if it couldn’t happen, then it wouldn’t happen. 

Or at least not the way they’d originally planned. 

III  
Curiosity 

Hyunwoo sat down at the small table and examined the plastic cups before his attention drifted back to Youngmi, who was giving him explicit instructions for the tea party they were about to attend. 

Youngsik sat in the chair across from him and obediently listened to his older sister while he pretended to sip out the cup. 

“Be careful Shikkie, the tea is hot,” Youngmi warned before she adjusted her large brim hat and proceeded to pour him more pretend tea. When she looked at Hyunwoo with her big pretty eyes, he swallowed and presented his cup.

He didn’t mind going along with Youngmi’s pretend parties and adventures, but sometimes he felt sad that Youngsik didn’t like playing the same games as him. The baby was just two years younger than him but it made a big difference. 

Youngsik was four years old, yet he wasn’t interested in fighting or monster capturing games. Instead, he seemed happy to play with his sister, allowing her to put her clothes on him and wipe glittery gunk on his face. No matter how long he’d been playing with Youngmi, he’d never allowed her to do that and she’d accepted it and moved on. 

“The weather outside was so nice today,” Youngmi commented after placing fake cookies on the plates in front of the two boys. Hyunwoo glanced at them before he followed Youngsik’s lead and nodded, pretending to eat the cookies.

“Yes, the weather was great. I like rain too, though.” The older girl’s eyes widened and she leaned forward on the table, a grin on her face. 

“Me too. The puddles are fun to jump in, right Shikkie?” The boy gave the question a hard nod and it sent the hat on his head sprawling across the floor. Youngmi and Hyunwoo stared at it before they broke into laughter. Youngsik stared at them for a minute then he laughed too, getting up from his seat to plot the thing back on his head. 

“Hyunwoo, I heard you’re getting a baby brother sister soon. Your daddy doesn’t have a big belly, though,” Hyunwoo gave the question some thought then he took another pretend sip from his cup before he spoke.

“Papa Chan and Papa Baek are going to get the baby since Papa Baek can’t have any more babies. They explained it to me and I think it’s called adopting.” Youngmi grinned and stood up, gathering Hyunwoo in a hug. 

“That’s fantastic! I’m excited,” the boy stared at Youngmi before she patted him on his head “you’ll love having them around. I wonder if you’ll get a boy or girl?” Hyunwoo shrugged and he eyed the fake cake placed in the middle of the table. 

The truth was he was curious as well. His Papas hadn’t explained all the details to him but since them first telling him about a new baby, he hadn’t heard or been told too much else. While he’d said then that he didn’t mind if it was a boy or girl, deep down he wanted to have a brother. 

That way, he could play video games with them, teach them how to ride a bike and play Pokémon and jump in puddles. Just the thought of all the things he had in mind made him feel warm and he began to grow impatient.

When was this new person going to be with him and his papas?


	2. IV, V, VI & VII

IV

Steps. Check.

A bespectacled blonde man from the adoption agency walked into the house, observing the shoes at the door before he—thankfully—slipped off his own shoes before proceeding to the house.

“Where will the child be staying?” Baekhyun immediately ushered him down the hall, showing him the room next to Hyunwoo’s.

He stepped inside and took a notepad from his back pocket, jotting down something illegible to either Chanyeol or Baekhyun. Hyunwoo watched from afar, quickly moving out the man’s way when he walked back into the hall towards the living room.

“And this child is your biological son right? Hyunwoo Park?” Hyunwoo suddenly froze as the strange man scrutinized him after Chanyeol’s confirmation then sat down on the couch, writing something else down in his notebook. “Since we got all of the paperwork out the way and you’ve given me the necessary documents, think of this as just a simple visit.” Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol gave a quaint nod. Hyunwoo nodded too and looked at his papas before he shrunk against Chanyeol.

“Do you have any questions that haven’t already been answered by this point? I will say that out of the potential parents I’ve met with, you two are some of the most prepared and informed.

“Um,” Baekhyun started and he immediately grasped Chanyeol’s hand before he continued, “how long until we can start looking and searching for a baby?” The blonde man smiled and he cleared his throat before he tucked his notebook in his pocket.

“Well, you can start looking immediately after this meeting. If you’d like, we can set up a meeting at the agency as soon as possible. To make sure my search is thorough, exactly what age are you looking for?”

“An infant or toddler. It doesn’t matter the gender, just a baby,” Chanyeol answered, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand with a smile. This time the man pulled out his phone and rapidly typed something in before he smiled.

“If you’d excuse me, the database is accessible on our phones. I want to assure you that I’m not checking any personal messages as I speak with you.”

 

After speaking more at length with Chanyeol and Baekhyun and even Hyunwoo, the blonde man, Mr. Reece, stood up and shook the couple’s hands. At just a few inches taller than Chanyeol, he towered over Hyunwoo more than the boy was used to and he bent down, ruffling his hair.

“When will the baby be here?” Hyunwoo finally spoke, catching all the adults by surprise.

“Well, it depends, but we’re talking maybe six or eight months tops? While I can’t promise anything a 100%, you should have a sibling right before Christmas.” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and he grinned, his mind once again circling through the things he couldn’t wait to do with his little brother or sister.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Reece,” Baekhyun said again as he and Chanyeol ushered the man out the door. When he was gone, the couple came back into the living room and sprawled out on the large sectional couch.

“God, there was no reason to be nervous about that. I can’t believe I haven’t eaten a good meal in two weeks,” Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his stomach.

Hyunwoo listened to his papas talk about being relieved that something called the homestudy was over. He felt glad as well because he could tell that his parents were much more relaxed.

“Now comes to hard part,” Baekhyun sighed as he sat up with a skeptical look on his face. Chanyeol grinned at him and shrugged before he scooted over to Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek.

“We’ll get through it.”

 

V

Innocent Intentions

Baekhyun laid the photographs out on the table carefully and urged Hyunwoo to walk into the kitchen. When the boy finally sat down in the chair and looked at the pictures, he gave Baekhyun and Chanyeol questioning looks.

“These five kids are available to be adopted. Out of them, which three could you see as a little brother or sister?” It was a lot of pressure to put on a six year old, but the couple wanted their son’s input in the child they were about to bring into their family.

Hyunwoo looked back down at the pictures again and toyed with the lobe of his left ear, chewing on his lip in concentration as he narrowed his choices down to three. He handed the other two pictures to Chanyeol and the man slipped them back in the manila envelope.

Out of the three girls and two boys, Hyunwoo chose the two boys and one of the girls.

Simon Brown. Eunseo Kim. Hyunjin Kim.

“If you don’t mind papa asking, but why did you choose these babies?” Baekhyun asked carefully, paying close attention to even the slightest change of Hyunwoo’s temperament.

The boy tilted his head to the side and looked out the window over Chanyeol’s shoulder then leaned forward on the table as he folded his legs underneath him.

“Well, I wanted a baby brother. Those two were the cutest, but the girl is also very cute. Also, I like Hyunjin’s name,” Baekhyun nodded his head, convinced that Hyunwoo’s train of thought while cut and dry, had a certain charm to it.

“So you’re saying that if we chose from these three kids that you wouldn’t have a problem?” Hyunwoo nodded that he wouldn’t.

After all, they’d let him make such an important decision.

“Is there anything else we could do that would help you narrow down the choices?” Chanyeol inquired, sitting the envelope on the edge of the table.

Hyunwoo put a small finger up to the corner of his lip then asked how old the children in front of him were.

“Well Mr. Reece said that Eunseo and Hyunjin are both six months and that Simon is nearly a year old,” Baekhyun answered, an entertained lilt to his voice. Both of them watched as Hyunwoo contemplated that, then he let out a huff of breath before he leaned on the table again.

“Well, I wanted to play with them as soon as possible, but the babies are really cute,” Hyunwoo started and he watched as Chanyeol took the picture of Simon and put it in the envelope with the other children. “Eunseo.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other in shock and they took the picture of Hyunjin to put away.

“And you’re sure about that Hyunwoo? This is a serious decision.” Hyunwoo nodded with such a stern expression that the both of them could barely contain their amusement. In terms of being expressive, he definitely took after Chanyeol.

“I guess it’s decided then?” Chanyeol sighed after he’d straightened his face. “I’ll call Mr. Reece immediately so that he can send Eunseo’s agency our information.”

As he did that, Hyunwoo continued to look at the picture of Eunseo, noting how her eyes were big and pretty like Youngmi’s.

After Hyunwoo had left to go finish his homework, Chanyeol called Mr. Reece asking the man to make the necessary arrangements with Eunseo’s adoption agency.

“And I’m correct when I assumed that you’ve talked everything through with your son. Existing children in the family looking to adopt are important factors in how the process will play out,” when Chanyeol told him that he had, Mr. Reece’s voice took on a more upbeat tone and he assured Chanyeol that he would make the call after hanging up.

 

VI

Show and Tell

Two months following Mr. Reece getting in contact with Eunseo’s agency, her assigned caseworker had visited Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s home twice, deeming things fitting for an infant.

“And you said your son is six years old?” Baekhyun nodded, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand as Ms. Reid gathered her things.

“Yes and he’s very excited at the prospect of having a sibling.” Ms. Reid nodded with a smile on her face and stopped at the threshold of the door, a smile on her face.

“There’s another family that’s interested in adopting Eunseo as well,” at that moment Baekhyun’s smile drooped a little and Ms. Reid put a hand on his shoulder, “but I think your family will be a better fit. I’ll contact Mr. Reece and we’ll schedule a meeting so you can see her.” Baekhyun should’ve been more professional about containing his emotions but he couldn’t currently bring himself to care. Instead of simply nodding, he gathered the woman into a tight hug.

At first, she froze but after a moment she relaxed in the embrace and patted Baekhyun on the back. When he finally let go, Ms. Reid gave him once last reassuring smile and left.

“You should’ve asked if you could hug her first. You know most people care about personal space,” Chanyeol sighed after she’d walked down the hallway. Baekhyun shut the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath before he jumped into Chanyeol’s arms, tears in his eyes as he clung to him.

“We’re getting our baby Yeolie. We’re really getting her.”

Chanyeol held onto him for a while, then nodded with a grin “yeah we are Baek.”

 

“Did you forget to bring something for show and tell Hyunwoo?” Youngmi asked him, examining his empty desk and equally empty backpack.

Everyone else in the class had something either on the top of their desks, in their laps or in their backpack. Since it was nearly time for everyone to start, there were several conversations going on at once in the classroom and Hyunwoo could barely hear his friend.

“No, I have something. It’s a surprise, though,” Youngmi pouted at his response and sat back in her chair, looking over at her gingerbread house. Apparently, she and Youngsik had put it together the day before and she was so proud of it that she wanted to show the class.

Hyunwoo, on the other hand, unzipped his backpack and pulled out an envelope. He kept it closed until he was called on.

“For my show and tell, I’d like to show you all my baby sister!” Hyunwoo exclaimed, opening the envelope and pulling out a large picture of Eunseo.

“You’re lying! You’re an only child!” One of his classmates shouted, leaning on his desk with a skeptical expression on his face. The teacher tried to quiet him but he kept talking until Youngmi got up from her seat and hit him in the mouth.

“Don’t talk when you don’t know anything.” One of the teacher aides quickly pulled Youngmi and the little boy she’d hit from the class, but while she was being escorted out, she gave Hyunwoo a thumbs up.

Mrs. Johnson cleared her throat and Hyunwoo could tell she put on a fake smile as she urged him to continue.

“Well Hyunwoo, I thought you were an only child. Are your parents adopting?” Hyunwoo nodded with a grin on his face and walked closer to the desks of his other classmates, showing off the picture.

“Yes. She’s very cute, right? My papas said she’s eight months old and her name is Eunseo Ki—Park.” He clamped his hand over his mouth with a smile because he’d almost forgot that Papa Chanyeol had said her name would change to match theirs once everything was done.

“Well, that’s lovely Hyunwoo. Thank you for sharing with us and we look forward to hearing about your new sibling.” Hyunwoo took the picture back and looked at it once more before tucking it back in the envelope then into his backpack.

 

VII

Phone Calls

“What do you mean Youngmi got in trouble Kyungsoo? The child wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Baekhyun said into the phone.

Hyunwoo had just gotten home from school and he gave Chanyeol back the Eunseo’s picture before he headed to his room to do his homework.

“Well, it seems that someone said something rude to Hyunwoo and Youngmi got aggravated and hit the kid in the face,” Kyungsoo sighed. Baekhyun had to hold back his laughter when he heard Jongin’s surprised “really?” in the back, followed by a faint high-five.

There was silence over the line for a second then Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo yell at Jongin for praising her for violence.

“What are you smiling about?” Chanyeol asked, sliding next to Baekhyun. After he told him, they both laughed and when Kyungsoo came back on the line, he heard them both laughing.

Instead of being angry, he just sighed in annoyance.

“What am I supposed to do with her? She says she’d do it again if someone’s rude. I don’t know whether to be happy that she doesn’t stand for people being impolite or upset that she reacted so physically. Mrs. Johnson recommended that we sit down and have a talk, but she’s stubborn.”

“Like you,” Baekhyun replied, earning another annoyed sigh and more silence.

“I know,” Kyungsoo finally admitted. “So, Youngmi tells me that Hyunwoo is definitely getting a baby sister?” A change of subject, typical Kyungsoo.

“Our first meeting with her is in a week. I hope she likes us.” He hadn’t meant for his statement to sound so hopeless but with all the excitement of things going so smoothly, Baekhyun knew there had to be a downfall or shortcoming somewhere in the plan.

“She will. You’re great with kids Baek. After all, who’s one of the highest ranked Pediatricians in the state?” Kyungsoo was right. He was good with kids and the chances of the little girl disliking him were slim.

That didn’t stop him from being worried about her reaction to Hyunwoo. Chanyeol was just as popular with kids as he was, but besides seeing his son interact with Joonmyun and Kris’ youngest twins Boyeon and Jiyeon and Kyungsoo and Jongin’s youngest, Youngsik.

“Baek, you still there?” He’d gotten lost in his thoughts again.

He’d been doing that lately.

“Yeah, my bad. Just a lot on my mind. While it’s endearing that Youngmi and Hyunwoo behave like siblings, you’re right, she shouldn’t have hit the kid.” Kyungsoo hummed in agreement and he said goodbye, mentioning something about starting on dinner.

Chanyeol scrambled to grab the phone and he put it up to his ear, “hey Soo, you should put her in karate or something.” Before Chanyeol hit the red button on the screen, Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo called Chanyeol several profanities that he hoped neither Youngmi nor Youngsik heard.

“Why must you mess with him?” Chanyeol shrugged and handed his husband back the phone before getting up to check on Hyunwoo.


	3. VIII, IX, X, XI & XII

VIII  
Anniversary

“Have we really been married for ten years already? We’re getting old.” Baekhyun sighed as he intertwined his fingers with Chanyeol’s longer ones.

One of his favorite things about Chanyeol was his hands. Much bigger than his own, they were always warm and no matter where or what they were doing, Chanyeol never hesitated to hold his hand.

It was something he’d come to rely on because Chanyeol was always there for him.

Chanyeol was there for him when he pulled all-nighters in undergraduate and medical school, was there when his father passed away shortly before he graduated from medical school and was even there for him when he second-guessed himself as a doctor.

He was there for it all and for that, Baekhyun was thankful.

 

Joonmyun and Kris, then graduate students, introduced him and Chanyeol at a bar that Baekhyun wasn’t old enough to be in. After graduating from high school a year early, he’d only been twenty during his senior year of college. Chanyeol was in the architecture program at the moment, so he was in his fifth and final year, two years older than Baekhyun.

After their initial introduction, they went on their first date a few days later, then a year later, moved in together. Once Baekhyun graduated from medical school and completed his residency, they wasted no time and got married a few weeks later.

As luck had it, their friends all stayed close after completing school and they remained as close as they had in college, if not closer.

 

“Ten years and nearly two children later. I’d say we aren’t doing that bad,” Chanyeol sighed as he kissed the tip of Baekhyun’s nose.

They were alone for what seemed like the first time in months thanks to Jongin and Kyungsoo volunteering to watch Hyunwoo for their anniversary. It meant a lot, considering that they hadn’t done anything the previous year because Hyunwoo had come down with the flu and wouldn’t let Baekhyun walk out the door without throwing a fit (so much so that he’d had to call off work as well).

They’d already gone out to eat dinner and were curled up in their living room, underneath one of Baekhyun’s favorite blankets—the brown one that resembled fur and was the size of a comforter—watching a movie while they drank glasses of wine.

For the past six months, Baekhyun hadn’t been in the mood for sex, so what they were doing currently was the closest they’d gotten in a while. Chanyeol didn’t mind it and had been content to give Baekhyun his space, but since he’d initiated the cuddling, Chanyeol felt his heart skip in his chest.

“Hey, Yeol?” Baekhyun stared up at him and before he could ask what, Baekhyun kissed him.

Unlike the kisses he’d been giving the past few months, that one had something behind it and as his husband made the kiss linger, pulling away with a bite to his lips, his stomach flopped.

Before he could even stop himself, he was holding the sides of Baekhyun’s face and deepening the kiss further, their tongues brushing against each other as moved closer to each other. His hands buried in Chanyeol’s hair and Baekhyun pulled, leaning back as Chanyeol kissed his neck.

When he got to his collar and large hands went underneath his shirt, touching the skin there, Baekhyun stopped him.

In the moment that Baekhyun grabbed his hand and moved away from him, he felt an overwhelming wave of disappointment wash over him. He’d done too much, gone too far.

Or at least he thought he had until he saw that was Baekhyun glancing at him with a lustful expression. “Bedroom?” Just as quickly as he’d been prepared to reprimand himself, he stood to his feet and swept Baekhyun up bridal style, blanket and all.

 

Six months he’d been waiting for Baekhyun to verbally tell him he wanted him again. Six months he’d been content to touch himself and imagine all the times that his husband had touched him. Six months he’d come into a wad of tissues or against the tile of their shower with images of Baekhyun’s face when he came.

Now he was hovering over his husband, refreshing his memory of each curve and line of the man’s body. Albeit a bit thinner than he usually was, nothing much had changed, including how Baekhyun squirmed underneath the attentive touches, demanding that Chanyeol do something besides touch him.

And he did. He kissed, bit and licked everything he could before he spread Baekhyun’s legs and took his time preparing him.

One finger at a time.

Baekhyun became impatient by the minute and by the time Chanyeol had worked three fingers inside of him, he bucked up his hips, driving them deeper inside. Chanyeol smirked and used his free hand to hold down Baekhyun’s hips as he crooked his fingers and stroked at his prostate.

He was pleased as he watched Baekhyun’s back bow off the bed and his dick twitch with interest, smearing pre-come across his belly.

“You want me, baby?” Baekhyun nodded and reached to stroke himself to alleviate himself of the throbbing but Chanyeol wouldn’t let him.  
Instead, Chanyeol removed his hand and used the lube on his hand to stroke himself before he sunk into Baekhyun. Almost immediately, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him closer.

It was tempting to let Baekhyun goad him into going faster, but he kept his pace slow, long and hard. Each thrust made the springs in their bed squeak in protest and Baekhyun’s nails dug into the skin on Chanyeol’s shoulders.

The ‘ahs’ and ‘uhmms’ that came from Baekhyun’s mouth made everything that much sexier as his husband held onto him for dear life, too caught up in the moment.

“I love you, Baek,” Chanyeol groaned into his ear. The statement was followed by heavy breathing as Chanyeol kept his thrusts level, despite the fact that he was close to coming. Baekhyun could tell just by how low his voice was.

He hadn’t been prepared when Chanyeol reached between them and began to stroke him, squeezing the tip just the way he knew Baekhyun liked it. Looking at Baekhyun, Chanyeol could tell the man beneath him was going to come first.

He did, come first with a drawn out moan as he dirtied both of their stomachs with white. Chanyeol came right after him, fucking him through both their orgasms and aftershocks.

When Baekhyun had completely milked him dry and he unwrapped his legs from Chanyeol’s waist, the taller man stayed on top of his husband, looking down at him. With a lethargic grin on his face and his forehead shiny with sweat, he looked beautiful.

“If you lay there any longer the come’s gonna glue us together,” Baekhyun sighed, cocking his legs open as Chanyeol finally moved from between them. As he climbed off the bed, his foot got stuck on something and he fell to the floor with a thump.

Baekhyun was so surprised that he didn’t even laugh, just scrambled to the edge of the bed and saw Chanyeol tangled up in the brown blanket.

“You okay?” When Chanyeol confirmed that he was, Baekhyun starting cackling, making tears run down his already flushed face. Chanyeol simply untangled himself and got to his feet, heading to the bathroom.

Instead of wiping Baekhyun like he’d planned, he simply tossed the damp towel at the man, making it land right on his face.

That time it was his turn to laugh and he watched as Baekhyun snatched it off, scrubbing what was already dried and wiping the rest off.

After he finished, Chanyeol crawled back onto the bed and pecked Baekhyun on the lips.

“Happy anniversary Park Baekhyun.”

“Same to you and thank you for waiting for me.”

 

IX  
Christmas List

“Her hands and feet are so small. Like smaller than Jiyeon and Boyeon’s,” Hyunwoo cooed, staring at the little girl as she stared at his parents.

Ms. Reid, the social worker as his papas told him earlier, sat the baby down in his Papa Baek’s lap. At first, he put his arms around her and held her, introducing himself. Papa Chanyeol picked up one of her small hands and toyed with it, grinning when she let out a gurgle that sounded like a word.

“Hyunwoo, do you want to try holding her? You know, just to see?” Hyunwoo studied Eunseo before he sat in the chair that was offered, right next to his papas and held out his arms.

When they put the baby in his arms, he looked her and she looked back at him, her eyes just as big and pretty as they’d been in the picture. The longer he held her, the more he noticed small things like how she smelled like baby powder, how she gently reached to touch his face and how she smiled at him.

“So, can you see her being your baby sister Hyunwoo?” Ms. Reid asked while his papas looked at him, Papa Baek looking like he was about to cry.

“Yes. She’s very pretty and she seems very nice. I can’t wait till she can come home with us.” Papa Chanyeol reached to ruffle his hair and he moved to get the baby out of his arms.

His first mind had been to avoid him and continue holding his baby sister but he figured that that would be too mean since Papa Chanyeol hadn’t gotten to hold Eunseo. After all, since she was coming home with them eventually, he could just hold her then.

“Ms. Reid?” The woman paused her conversation with Papa Baek and turned towards him, a smile on her face. He took it as a means to continue, “when does Eunseo come home with us? Will it be before Christmas? I don’t want to make a mistake when I write a letter to Santa.” The woman’s eyes widened and she looked at the paper in front of Papa Baek.

“Well I can’t be too sure, but if everything goes fine, then she should be all yours before Christmas. I’ll make sure of it.” It was enough for Hyunwoo and he got up from the chair, walking around to Papa Chanyeol so he could continue talking and playing with Eunseo.

“So you mean it? Will the paperwork be finalized in three months?” Baekhyun asked, signing the last few pages. Ms. Reid nodded and she gathered the papers, putting them into her bag.

“I’ll work my hardest. You are aware that once she’s placed, we’ll have to make visits every once in a while then once you file the papers and have your court date, that will be official. I’m not confident that it will be official that Eunseo is yours before Christmas but, she will definitely be living in your house.” A wide smile crossed Baekhyun’s face and he shook Ms. Reid’s hand, thanking her for being so polite and hardworking.

 

X  
Last Visit

After walking out of their third and last visit with Eunseo, the little girl teared up, making grabbing hands as she watched them leave. None of the men wanted to admit it, but they were all tearing up as well.

With the weather turning cold, the only sounds that were present in the car were the sound of the heater and music softly playing on the radio. Hyunwoo used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe at his face, refusing to cry.

He needed to be a big boy. He was going to be a big brother soon and he couldn’t cry just because he’d seen Eunseo crying. He needed to protect her.

Or at least, he thought that way until he saw his Papa Chanyeol do the same.

“It’s okay to cry when you’re sad Hyunwoo. I hope you know that. Eunseo will come home with us next time,” his papa’s voice was weird as he spoke and Hyunwoo felt his tummy twist in sadness. He’d never seen Papa Chanyeol cry and the fact that it was happening right in front of him made more tears well up.

“I just want her with us,” Hyunwoo sobbed, his words getting jumbled as he wiped more of the tears that poured from his eyes.

For once, it wasn’t Baekhyun crying and he simply told Chanyeol to pull over the car and switch places with him. While he wanted to cry a little himself, picturing the sadness in the little girl’s eyes when they left her behind again, he adjusted the seat and looked back, making sure that Chanyeol and Hyunwoo were settled in the backseat.

Seeing his Papa’s face red with tears made him cry more and as Baekhyun drove them back home, Chanyeol held Hyunwoo close to him.

It wasn’t till they were pulled into the parking garage of their apartment that they all straightened up and wiped at their faces, some having to do more work than others. Instead of walking, Chanyeol just picked up Hyunwoo and carried him inside as the boy hid his face in his papa’s neck.

 

“Is everything ready?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes wide as he ran around the house, re-examining everything that he’d baby-proof earlier in the week. They’d been through everything at least three times and now that they were about to leave to get Eunseo, the house was in chaos.

Hyunwoo had helped his papas decorate Eunseo’s room, picking out cute toys and gave a hand with the painting. As his papas were making their rounds, he made a round of his own. The room was neat and clean, his room was clean and he held her baby bag in his hand, completely with a change of clothing and a large jacket because it was supposed to snow in a few hours.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol made their last checks in their bedroom, re-checked the baby gate and electric plugs, Chanyeol ran downstairs to make sure the car seat was hooked in correctly and Baekhyun wandered around the kitchen testing the cabinets and drawers.

They wanted everything to be perfect and in working order for when the little girl came.

The last touch they added as they hurried out the house was plugging in their Christmas tree. While the sun was still shining, it would probably be late when they came back and they wanted Eunseo’s first impression of her home to be fantastic.

 

Eunseo was waiting for them in the meeting room and when she saw Hyunwoo, she smiled and showed off three of her teeth that were poking through her gums.

“Woowoo!” Hyunwoo tossed the bag in his hand in Chanyeol’s general direction and sprinted towards the toddler, gathering her into a hug. The little girl squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, repeating her rendition of his name.

After Hyunwoo had had his fill of cuddling the little girl and talking to her, he picked her up and carefully carried her over to his parents.

When she made eye contact with Baekhyun, she reached for him and he picked her up from his son’s arms, covering her chubby cheeks with kisses.

“Did you miss us Eunseo? You know you get to come home with us today right?” The little girl’s eyes lit up in understanding and she giggled, snuggling closer to his chest as he rocked her back and forth.

Since Baekhyun had handled the earlier paperwork, Chanyeol signed what was left and watched over his family with a fond expression. He was nearly done when a small hand gripped his wrist, tugging at his sweater. When he turned, he was met face to face with Eunseo, who was smiling and holding out her hands.

As soon as he held her, her hands went to ears and tugged them, grinning when Chanyeol made extravagated faces.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen a family so overjoyed at adopting. Like most are happy but the Parks are really something refreshing,” Ms. Reid sighed, holding the signed papers close to her chest. Mr. Reece nodded and cleared his throat, catching the attention of the family.

“Well Baekhyun and Chanyeol,” he motioned at Hyunwoo as well “and Hyunwoo. Today marks the official placement date of Eunseo. While things aren’t quite totally on paper, as far as any of us are concerned, you are the parents and big brother of Eunseo Kim—or should I say, Eunseo Park?” The grin that crossed Hyunwoo’s face while Mr. Reece spoke spread across the boy’s face in a flash. He immediately turned towards Baekhyun and jumped into his lap, startling the man. After a second, he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s body with a smile.

“Did you hear him, papa? He said it’s pretty much done! Eunseo is our baby now!”

 

“We’ll be in touch to let you know about the post-placement visits and court date, have a happy holidays,” Ms. Reid said as she waved at Eunseo and the family.

Completely different than the last ride, the trip home was filled with music and laughter as Hyunwoo ran at the mouth telling Eunseo about her room and the toys she had. He also told her about Santa and how he’d be coming in a few days and to not worry because he told him that she lived with them now.

Baekhyun kept glancing in the mirror, looking at the children in the backseat with a smile so wide that his face was beginning to hurt. When he looked over at his husband, Chanyeol’s face was carefully blank and he couldn’t figure out why.

“You okay Yeol?” Chanyeol could hear the confusion in Baekhyun’s voice but he knew it he looked from the road, he’d probably cry, so he simply nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good Baek.” Damn it. His voice had come out choked and now even Hyunwoo was looking up, his big eyes widened in concern. After clearing his throat, he smiled, “I’m fine guys.”

Except that he wasn’t as soon as they were home, he slipped off his shoes and headed to the bathroom, lightly closing the door behind him. He half expected Baekhyun to stay in the living room with the children and get Eunseo adjusted to their home but another part of him knew the man would come see about him.

He’d been right on both accounts because, after five minutes, which consisted of him sniffling and wiping the dampness from his eyes before they fell, Baekhyun approached the bathroom. Without knocking, he opened the door with Eunseo balanced on his hip and Hyunwoo trailing behind him.

“What’s wrong papa?” Hyunwoo asked almost immediately. Chanyeol smiled and kneeled down, patting his head.

“I’m just really happy we were able to get Eunseo here before Christmas,” his voice cracked on him again but that time he didn’t seem to care. Hyunwoo grinned and kissed Chanyeol’s cheek, pressing his cool hands against the man’s hot face. Without warning, he scooped the boy up and held him, moving towards Baekhyun for a hug.

He held them, all three of them, close for a few minutes before Baekhyun complained about Chanyeol’s thick sweater suffocating him. With that, he let them go with a wide grin on his own his face.

No words could express how happy he was to have the new addition to their family after waiting for several months.

Now all they had to do was get through the post-placement meetings and wait for the court date that would finalize them as the legal family of Park Eunseo.

 

XI  
Presents

Under the warmth of the thick blanket on their bed, Baekhyun peaked his head out and looked at the clock, noting that it was barely seven o’clock in the morning. He would’ve gone back to sleep except for that fact that he heard two pairs of—small—feet walking around in the living room, as well as Hyunwoo’s failed attempts at whispering to what Baekhyun assumed to be Eunseo.

The children had woken up with the chickens on Christmas day.

In fact, Hyunwoo was notorious for waking up between five and eight o’clock on the day. Baekhyun hoped that the boy wouldn’t teach his sister such a habit, but it was all wishful on his part.

Of course, the boy would teach and carry down the tradition with Eunseo.

Despite his wishes, Baekhyun untangled himself from Chanyeol’s embrace and wiggled from beneath the cover, leaving the warmth to attend to the children.

“Papa, Merry Christmas! Santa Clause left so many presents for me and Eunseo!” Baekhyun closed his eyes and nodded. It was barely seven and the little boy was already screaming.

Merry Christmas, right?

“You’ve both been good, so why wouldn’t he? Let papa make some coffee then we can wake up Papa Chanyeol and you both can open your presents.” Hyunwoo and Eunseo both nodded and Baekhyun bent down, placing a kiss on the top of both their heads.

They allowed him to do so and once the coffee pot was going, he turned around to walk to the bedroom but the two children were already pulling their half-asleep father into the living room.

When Chanyeol smelled the coffee, his eyes opened wider and he smiled, making his way over to the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas baby,” he muttered as he placed a sloppy kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

 

They’d barely finished their coffee when Hyunwoo and Eunseo stood in front the kitchen table, staring at them with looks of anticipation on their small faces.

“Okay, okay, lemme get my phone,” Chanyeol sighed, getting up and retrieving the device off the charger. The children were already in position, sitting on the floor by the tree when he came back into the living room. Baekhyun had also moved from the table to the living room, sitting on the couch closest to the tree, with his own phone in his hand.

“On your marks. Get ready. Set. Go!” Chanyeol announced waving an imaginary flag in his hand. Eunseo and Hyunwoo took to ripping into the countless wrapped boxes that that were in front of them.

They didn’t miss the fact that Hyunwoo had taken the liberty of putting all of Eunseo’s presents near her and when she had trouble opening something, he would open it for her. Flashes and camera clicks sounded in the room while the children showed off their toys and continued to rip through the remaining boxes.

After twenty minutes of straight chaos and fury, there was wrapping paper strewn all over the living room and both men had enough pictures to last them a lifetime. It took just as long to throw away all the wrapping paper and the only presents that were left underneath the tree, were the ones they’d bought for their friends and the presents they’d bought for each other.

Hyunwoo’s gift for Eunseo, which she’d already opened and was wearing atop her small head, was a pink beanie with two balls of fluffy that looked like ears on the top. For Chanyeol and Baekhyun, he picked out two pairs of new slippers with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s gift to Hyunwoo were a pair of boots that were ‘like Woody in Toy Story,’ even down to the red scribble of Andy’s name at the bottom. They also bought Eunseo a matching Jessie outfit, complete with the red cowgirl hat, much to Hyunwoo’s enjoyment.

As for each other, they’d managed to surprise one another. When Baekhyun opened up his gift, he nearly cried, staring at the small glass frame in the box.

Smiling and dressed in similar clothing, Hyunwoo, Eunseo and Chanyeol were posed together.

“When did you have time to take this?” Baekhyun asked, his cheeks hurting once again because he was smiling too hard.

“That day when you worked that long shift? They let me schedule the appointment and come in on the same day. Joonmyun helped me pick out the outfits,” Chanyeol sighed, remember how itchy the sweater and button-up shirt he was wearing in the photo was. “It’s to put on your desk at work. Or whatever.” Instead of saying anything, Baekhyun got up and hugged him, squeezing him.

“I have the best husband in the world.” Chanyeol found himself blushing at the compliment and he shook his head. Baekhyun was just flattering him after all. “No, I’m serious. I really do have the best husband,” Baekhyun repeated, kissing his nose.

“You’ll see Papa Baek and Papa Chanyeol do that a lot,” Hyunwoo explained to Eunseo. The little girl watched them then smiled and got up, walking over to Baekhyun to get some kisses of her own.

Following an insistent tug on Baekhyun’s pants, he picked her up and sat her on his lap, showing her the picture.

“You look so pretty Eunseo and you’re matching your papa and big brother.” She pawed at the frame and looked at it, touching Hyunwoo and Chanyeol’s faces.

“Pa-pa Yol and Woowoo!” She then promptly clapped, pleased at herself.

Hyunwoo wondered what Papa Baek had gotten for his other papa, but he never did find out as they finished cleaning up the paper and Papa Baek started to make breakfast.

 

With the children worn out for the night and nodding off to sleep at barely nine, Chanyeol tucked them both into bed and put the toys away, wandering back into the living room.

They’d been watching an animated Christmas movie but since the kids were asleep, Baekhyun had turned it off and was unplugging the Christmas tree so they could go to bed too.

After all, they’d been up for more than twelve hours.

Or so Chanyeol thought.

As he followed his husband into the bedroom, the man shut the door and clicked the lock. That was weird.

Baekhyun rarely ever locked the door in case one of the children got up in the middle of the night unless they were about to have se—wait.

The other man had disappeared into their bathroom and before he came out, Chanyeol tried to figure out exactly how it was going to happen because he knew what was going to happen.

When he finally walked out, Chanyeol noted that Baekhyun wasn’t dressed in anything special besides an oversized red shirt. Too surprised at being wrong about Baekhyun’s locking the door, Chanyeol didn’t notice that Baekhyun was walking strangely.

It wasn’t till Baekhyun bent down to pick something up that Chanyeol saw something shiny and his heart literally skipped a beat. Clear as day, Baekhyun was wearing a red lacy thong with a silver butt plug buried between his pale ass cheeks.

He must’ve made a choking sound because Baekhyun turned around with an impish grin on his face.

“I see you're finally paying attention. I thought I’d have to go to sleep with this thing inside of me,” Baekhyun complained as he walked towards Chanyeol.

Initially, the only thing Chanyeol could do was watch in silence. As the idea sunk in and Baekhyun stopped in front of him, he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him closer.

“If you want to hug, I can take this plug out,” Baekhyun grumbled, giggling when Chanyeol looked up at him and lifted his shirt, motioning for him to take it off.

Despite his words, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s face was flushed and when he glanced at the man’s dick, he saw that it was straining against the fabric.

As payback, he pushed the flat base of the plug deeper and Baekhyun let out a low growl “don’t tease me today, I won’t last.” Chanyeol gave him a cheeky grin in return.

It was only minutes before the pretty thong’s front was soaked in pre-come and Baekhyun was ready to punch Chanyeol in the arm. Just as the urge peaked, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to lie on his stomach.

While he heard the tell-a-tale sounds of Chanyeol pulling off his clothes, Baekhyun felt relieved that he hadn’t turned off the heat in the house. If not for the warmth, he would’ve been freezing because Chanyeol had taken off his shirt and left him in only the thong.

Temperature wouldn’t have been a problem for long, though, because Chanyeol—probably naked— was near him, biting at his ass and toying with the plug again. Just when he thought the man would pull it out completely, he’d slide it back in and press, making Baekhyun moan and move further up the bed.

“So I take it th-that yo-you like your pre-present?” Baekhyun stammered, trying to sound serious as Chanyeol took to slowly fucking him with the plug.

He hadn’t been mad when Baekhyun hadn’t given him anything for Christmas, but he was left wondering if the man had planned anything. To be right on all accounts, yet still surprised was one of the driving forces as Chanyeol watched the toy sink back into his husband.

It was the most adventurous they’d been in a while and his heart thudded against his rib cage as he watched Baekhyun shake his hips and turn to look at him, scowling.

“I like it so much. Thank you, Baek,” Chanyeol answered, punctuating his statement by pulling out the plug and sitting it on the bed. He was already hard and as he watched Baekhyun’s hole clench around nothing, he got harder and moved the thong to the side.

“Will you stop playing and fuck—fuck,” Baekhyun growled, holding onto the pillow near his head as Chanyeol pressed inside of him. Thanks to the plug, the slide was easy and when he was completely inside of Baekhyun, Chanyeol gripped his hips tightly.

 

After the second time Baekhyun came, he climbed off Chanyeol’s lap with unsteady legs and lay down next to Chanyeol, staring at the clock as he got comfortable under the covers.

Since they’d started at nearly nine-thirty, they’d been at it for almost two hours and he was more than ready to go to sleep. He knew his husband was probably tired but since he hadn’t come again, Baekhyun found himself being generous.

“Come here,” Baekhyun mumbled, holding his arms open as Chanyeol moved underneath the blankets as well. His hand gripped Baekhyun’s thigh and lifted it, pushing into him again.

“Think you can go a third time?” Baekhyun stared at him with an incredulous expression because really, he had to be tired. When he’d arranged this gift he hadn’t planned that Chanyeol would keep him up until the next morning.

Against his increasing fatigue, Baekhyun fought to stay awake and when Chanyeol snaked a hand around to stroke him again, he got hard again.

 

“I’m going to have to wash these sheets twice,” Baekhyun complained as stripped the bed the next morning, eyeing the conspicuous stains that decorated the light blue sheets.

“I’ll wash them if you want,” Chanyeol offered, helping him yank the fitted sheet off the mattress. Baekhyun simply shook his head and when he bent down to pick up the pillowcases, his back protested with a light twinge of discomfort.

Chanyeol saw his face and shot him a look of apology before he picked them up for Baekhyun and carried the pile to the washroom, chuckling as he went.

“You know, you were so good last night. So sexy and needy.” Chanyeol whispered the words into Baekhyun’s ear as he walked back into the room, wrapping his long arms around the shorter man’s body. While the hot breath sent shivers down Baekhyun’s back, he shoved Chanyeol away and stared at him with an incredulous expression.

“You can still come after tonight? God,” even while he huffed the words, the light blush on his cheeks told Chanyeol everything he needed to know and he walked back over to Baekhyun, kissing his forehead with a grin.

Baekhyun went to make a biting remark but Chanyeol stopped him midway with an: “I’m going to making the children lunch. Let me know if you’d like something.”

It seemed like he would just leave him alone for the time being.

 

XII  
Family Portrait

Hyunwoo watched as Eunseo wiggled in Papa Baek’s lap, playing with the stuffed rabbit she’d gotten for Christmas. It amazed him how even after three months she continued to be obsessed with the toy.

“Eunseo you have to smile,” Hyunwoo sighed when the baby shot a look of annoyance at her stuffed rabbit.

“Momo too! Momo no smile,” she sighed in frustration. Her little cheeks turned red and she scrunched her eyebrows, making Hyunwoo inwardly giggle at how cute she was.

“Just pretend he’s smiling then,” Baekhyun suggested as he gave the rabbit a pat. Eunseo looked down at the rabbit and situated it in her lap before she looked forward, smiling.

Flash. Click. Flash. Click.

The sides of Hyunwoo’s mouth felt sore as he continued to give the camera a fake smile. He was done with taking pictures and he wished the whole thing would hurry up so he could take the tie that Papa Chanyeol had clipped onto his shirt. The only thing that kept him from whining was the look of happiness on Eunseo’s face and she made cute faces, her chubby cheeks protruding as aimed her face at the cameraman.

“Just a few more pictures and then we’ll be free,” Chanyeol sighed, whispering through clenched teeth as he gave another smile for the camera.

The only people who seemed to genuinely enjoy being in front the camera were Baekhyun and Eunseo. It also didn’t help that the pair was also impossibly photogenic.

Hyunwoo and Chanyeol, on the other hand, weren’t fans of pictures but dealt with it for Baekhyun’s sake.

“Alright, everything’s done. You guys were a pleasure to shoot,” the cameraman announced, stepping from behind the camera and walking in front, reaching to shaking Chanyeol’s hand.

The studio was warm so Chanyeol cringed when he shook the man’s hand, knowing that his hand was clammy.

 

“I’m so happy to be done, what do you want to eat Hyunwoo?” Chanyeol asked, tugging his own tie loose.

 

The day was a special one because it was their first actual day of being Eunseo’s legal family. They’d gone to their court date the day before and had signed her birth certificate, signifying the finality of it.

Eunseo was officially and legally Park Eunseo and the Park family were thrilled.

No one had stopped smiling since and even during their tortuous photo shoot for a new family portrait, neither Chanyeol nor Hyunwoo minded much. In fact, Hyunwoo was excited for the end of the shoot because that meant he’d be able to have a more recent picture of his baby sister to show his friends.

 

The first time Youngmi met the little girl, she stared at her and looked her up-and-down, her lips pursed. After a moment of silence, she grinned.

“She’s so cute Hyunwoo! I wish I had a baby sister!” The statement caused her daddy, Kyungsoo, to choke on his drink and he stared at her with a shocked expression.

“You mean that Youngmi?” Jongin asked, looking at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. Chanyeol and Baekhyun could tell he was making plans. The man’s husband caught the look and smacked him on the shoulder.

“What was that for?” Jongin asked, a mock pout on his face as he made a show of rubbing at his arm. Youngsik saw the scene and quickly ran up to Jongin, then clambered into his lap. He leaned over to Kyungsoo and gave him a look of disapproval.

“Hitting is bad daddy! You should apologize!” Kyungsoo’s facial features went lax and he apologized to Jongin, rubbing the top of their son’s head. At almost five years old, he was nearly a spitting image of Kyungsoo with his large eyes and thick eyebrows.

“I shouldn’t have hit you. But you’re out of your mind if you think I’m having another baby,” Kyungsoo muttered when Youngsik had gone to play with the other children.

 

In the last five years, the number of children around them had gone from just Kris and Joonmyun’s twins Seoyeon and Seungyeon to Youngmi, Hyunwoo, Youngsik, Jiyeon and Boyeon and then Eunseo.

As a result, Joonmyun’s house was noisy as the kids ran about. Eunseo followed Hyunwoo like a shadow at first but once he introduced her to the other children, she warmed up quickly.

She could only speak a little but that didn’t matter as she made conversation with Jiyeon and Boyeon. They eventually included Youngsik in the conversation and before Hyunwoo could even begin to worry, the little girl was walking off with her new friends.

“She really is cute. You’re so lucky,” Youngmi sighed with a toothy grin. Shortly before Christmas, she’d lost a few teeth, so now there were plenty of blank spaces in her mouth. Hyunwoo admired them because he’d only lost one tooth so far.

“Yes. She doesn’t cry either and she likes the same things I do. I don’t mind playing dress up with her either,” Baekhyun happened to catch Hyunwoo gloating about Eunseo and he smiled, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand and telling him to look over at them.

“You’ll still come over and play with me though right?” Youngmi asked, her tone and facial expression serious. Hyunwoo promised that he would and the girl was smiling again, telling him they should go play one of her new video games she’d gotten for Christmas.

“Is Eunseo a handful?” Baekhyun shook his head and settled into the crook of Chanyeol’s arm.

“Nope. As sweet as can be. She doesn’t cause any trouble and most times I feel dumb worrying about her because Hyunwoo is running behind her like she’s his child rather than his sister. It’s interesting to watch.” The other two couples nodded and watched as the younger twins, Youngsik and Eunseo ran through the room, squealing.

“Honestly, she’s more than we could’ve asked for.” Chanyeol sighed, smiling down at Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly a really quick write and I'm so glad I got around to writing and posting it. I think this will be my last mpreg related story for a while unless I add something new to this series.


End file.
